High Resistance
High Resistance is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings. This trait allows users to survive attacks that are otherwise lethal. It also grants users protection against their own powers. This ability is not as powerful as Immunity or Invincibility, and demons with this trait can still be vanquished. It is a common attribute among powerful magical beings, most of which are upper-level. Overview For this ability to be truly effective, a large amount of power/magic is required. This is because one's ability to survive attacks from weapons and various powers is connected to their power level. An example of this is demons: some demons are naturally resistant to the powers of witches, while others will gain this ability if they have acquired several powers or the magic of an upper-level witch, although they can still be affected by direct attack, however, it would not wound them as much as it otherwise ought to. However, powerful witches such as the Charmed Ones and the Blessed Ones can overcome this resistance and still vanquish demons who possess it, because they are not immune to vanquishing potions made from their own flesh, or being stabbed with athames, or magical powers of the very highest level—such as the Power of Three, the Blessed Power of Three or Advanced Fire Throwing. Certain witches and gypsies could also possess this resistance, the level of which is dependent on their respective amounts of magic, enabling them to survive otherwise lethal attacks by other magical powers or weapons. A prominent example of this would be the Blessed Ones: each and every friend has this trait naturally. However, when they come together, they form the Blessed Power of Three, which enables them to resist even the most powerful attacks, though it does not make them invincible. This also pertains to the Charmed Ones. Nevertheless, Phoebe Halliwell possesses a much stronger version of this power compared to her sisters due to her empathic gift. Through Empathy, she has an exceptionally high resistance to any power that she channels. When she was once fighting Piper in Valhalla, she was able to withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks, three in total. In fact, they barely had any effect on her (only making her flinch a little), unlike Paige, whom Piper flung aside with just one wave of her hand. Magical hybrids such as Whitelighter-Witches and Cupid-Witches will also have this trait naturally, due to the fact that they are born from a union of two magical species and will gain the magic of both species. It should be noted that this trait cannot be absorbed by The Hollow, once witnessed when Piper and The Source's powers were absorbed by it, they still retained their High Resistance and were able to survive powerful offensive attacks such as Fireballs from Upper-Level Demons. As noted before, this trait is directly connected to a being's power. Therefore, if the user is somehow weakened, their resistance to harm diminishes. For example, Juno was able to withstand several telekinetic and Molecular Combustion blasts from Pip Muniz-Halliwell, when the latter flung the demon around his cave. Despite being more powerful, having temporarily absorbed the souls of many Warren witches; alive and deceased. List of Users Upper-Level Demons * Juno * The Source of All Evil * Zankou * Belthazor Upper-Level Witches & Warlocks * The Blessed Ones * The Charmed Ones * The Warren Line * Billie and Christy Jenkins * The Phoenix * Rowe Coven Other Upper-Level Beings * Whitelighters * The Elders * Cupids * Guardian of the Urn/Punisher of the Greedy * Darklighters * Valkyries * Wizards See Also * Immunity * Invincibility * Adjusting References # High Resistance - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Passive Powers